The present invention relates to a mobile rack adapter for connection to a mobile computer for receiving a mobile rack and a mobile memory.
A variety of mobile rack type computer peripheral apparatuses have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These mobile rack type computer peripheral apparatuses can be detachably installed in a computer. However, conventional mobile rack type computer peripheral apparatuses are designed for use with personal computers only, they cannot be used with a notebook computer. In recent years, USB (universal serial bus) technology has been well developed. By means of the application of USB, a mobile rack type computer peripheral apparatus can be connected to a notebook computer through mobile rack adapter means. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/995,748 disclosed a similar product. This mobile rack adapter comprises an electric connector at the back side for receiving a mobile rack, a USB port for connection to the USB of a computer, a power port for connection to a power supply, and selector switch means. This structure of mobile rack adapter simply connects a mobile rack to a personal computer. Further, digitized memory has been well developed nowadays. For example, MP3 memory and video camera memory are now commercially available. However, regular mobile rack adapters cannot receive a mobile memory.